Equestria adventures
by katella only
Summary: This is a oc story. It's story of amethyst , opal , aurora , azalea , fern and Silver . Six different ponies that meet by chance and become lifelong friends .Follow them on their crazy adventures and challenges. This story is set into the my little pony world with their take on real events that happen in the show . P.s , I will occasionally accept ocs .
1. canterlot

Amethyst' s P.O.V It was just about three o'clock when we arrived at the train station. grabbing our bags and making are way off the train , my sister opal said "wow , canterlot . can you believe it ?" My sister and I where here in canterlot mainly to tour canterlot university . We both did well in school , so we of course got scholarship offers to many colleges .our parents wanted us to go to cloudsdale university , but canterlot was more fit for our wanted courses . My sister wants to be a counselor . She is really good at spreading joy and hope and good feelings. It's her special talent . Her cutie Mark is a heart shaped opal intertwined with silver. I'm planning on a artist . I know it sounds silly , but ask any one that knows me . I make art so beautiful that it is said to melt the heart of anypony . Obviously it's my special talent. My cutie Mark is not nearly as beautiful as my sister's . It's just a simple paint brush and pencil crossed. And we where determined to achieve our goals . So we couldn't choose cloudsdale because it's mostly Focused on things like weather ponies and regular Pegasus stuff . But canterlot focuses on a broader range of courses. So we came to tour to find out more. While my sister wanted to tour the university and leave , I convinced her to stay a few days in canterlot and we could make a trip out of it .besides the summer suns celebration was in a few days . Even though the princess was raising the sun in Ponyville this year , canterlot drows a wicked party every year . As we arrived at the university , my sister said " hey ame , look at that pony . " I turned to see a purple unicorn running as fast as she could , obviously in a hurry . Opal then said , " if we choose canterlot we would probably be in a hurry like that every day, being a canterlot student is very high pressure. " I rolled my eyes and said , " opal , we are very lucky to have gotten a scholarship to canterlot , most ponies don't even get accepted . Are you suddenly doubting your self ? " quickly defending , she said " no , it's just that you know that I don't take to pressure very well. " "what ever , we should get going . The tour starts soon " I responded. On our way there , I was engrossed in a pamphlet on canterlot university and was not paying attention to where we were going . I bumped into something . Quickly picking up my stuff , I looked up to apologize. 


	2. silver

Amethyst's P.O.V.

After helping me pick up my things , me and opal looked up to apologize . " I'm so sorry I wa-" I started to apologize but stopped when saw who was standing there . It was a Pegasus pony like I never seen before . She was sliverish grey and her wings looked leathery and boney . She had yellow eyes and her pupils almost seemed to go into slits for a few seconds. Her mane was sloppily hanging in her face and clinging to the side of her face . Both her mane and tail was black the roots but turned to grey and siver in the middle but white at tips . she looked like a bat pony . " No , don't apologize, I should of been more careful . ", She said . " well , alright. Say , are you heading to the university , too ? " said opal. " yes , I have to take a tour . oh by the way , I'm sliver ." " cool , my sister and I are taking a tour also ," said opal and I said In unison . " I'm amethyst and this here is opal " I said . Suddenly Opal said " is that your natural main color ?" Silver suddenly looked hurt by the question . " um well ..yes . I get that question a lot . I don't know why , but I was born with this coat , main color and unusual eyes .I'm a bat pony, although none of my family is, When I was born my parents at first thought something was wrong with me ," Silver said hesitantly as we walked , " when I was little some ponies didn't think I was even a real pony. Or at least a 100% pony ." She continued . I could tell she didn't like this subject . I wanted to kick opal for being so bluntly rude . " Oh" was all that opal could say . Silver quickly changed the subject , " so are you two, like twin sisters ? "Yup." I said , glad for the subject change .

Opal' s P.O.V

I was glad for the subject change , I felt bad for asking . I didn't mean to be rude , but I couldn't help but ask . I thought it was just a unnatural coat and main color meant to look non-ponyish , but apparently she was born with her bat-like coat . Not mention her eyes . I never seen eyes so yellow . Also they where more cat like . I could tell amethyst probly wanted to kick me . Which is weird , because it's usually the other way around . I'm used to her being the blunt one . I wondered if we would seem rude to all these high society ponys if we choose canterlot university and had to live here . That was one of the main reasons I didn't want to choose canterlot . Also our parents REALLY wanted us to stay in cloudsdale . Amethyst really wanted to leave cloudsdale . She hated it there. I really didn't care . As I continued to get lost in my thoughts , silver stop walking and said " where here ."

**authors note , yeah , I'm accepting ocs for the next chapter they will need to be students or maybe teachers . So please send them in .And hey , if I like them , I will use very often I'm later chapters.**


End file.
